The secret Santa's of Soul Society
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Very belated Christmas story. The Sou taicho Yamamoto force all the taicho's and fuku taicho's to do a Secret Santa project to each other. Contains laughter, some Renji abuse and a lot of christmas love
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Santa's of Soul society

Chapter 1

****

Christmas was actually a big deal for the shinigami's of soul society. The entire part of celebrating the birth of a guy that to their knowledge didn't exist was enough to make any shinigami laugh, and yet, the thought of free gifts, Christmas food, decorating threes and so on, made Christmas one of the biggest festive celebrations in Soul society. That being said, there was a fine line to how very festive certain people would be.

"You want us to do what?"

Soi Fon could only gape at Yamamoto mortified as he had told them the reason he had summoned the taicho's and fuku taicho's to a meeting. Yamamoto turned towards her making the 2nd squad taicho suddenly realising who she was talking to and straightened up and looked away.

"I think I explained myself very clear Soi Fon taicho," Yamamoto said, his tone mildly irritated. "The high officers of soul society have a bad habit to only talk whit shinigami inside their own squads. Since we are getting close to Christmas I found it appropriate to have a secret Santa project."

"What exactly is a Secret Santa project?" Hitsugaya asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

Nemu, who had taken over as captain after her father had died in the winter war (wishful thinking on my side, nothing more) quickly replied, as if she had swallowed a textbook… again.

"A Secret Santa is a deal between a various numbers of persons, everyone's names are written down on notes and everyone randomly draws another's name and the person's names you get you have to give a present to by a certain period of time. It is also very important to keep who you are giving a present to a secret."

Nemu stopped talking and everyone stared at her as if she had lost her mind, except taicho's Soi Fon (who had heard of this ridiculous tradition from Yoruichi), Ichigo, now taicho of the 5th squad (once again wish thinking) who was a human and had done this at school many years ago, and Kyoraku who even though he hadn't heard of this before thought it sounded like a lot of fun.

When everyone was finished looking at Nemu they turned to Yama jii as if to ask if he was out of his mind.

"There will be no arguments" he said before anyone could open their mouths. "I have already taken the liberty of writing down everyone's names. This will take 1 week. You are bound to have figured out something said person will like by then."

Sasakibe walked up in between the taicho's and fuku taicho's a small cup in his hand.

"Fuku taicho's first" he declared. "All in here are taicho's names; if you pick your own taicho you will pick again, any questions?" Everyone shaked their heads.

"Then if all Fuku taicho's could gather here?"

Unohana smiled gently to Isane as she stepped up to Sasakibe. Ichigo shaked his head at the commotion. As a captain he had chosen Rukia as his own fuku taicho, as the only one he rather would have by his side helping out was Renji, but he had already a place in the 6th squad.

The former fuku taicho of the 5th, Hinamori Momo had been transferred to the fuku taicho position in the 3rd squad after former fuku taicho Kira had gotten the taicho haori as a reward for his services in the war. The same applied to taicho Hisagi in the 9th squad. He had taken in Sentaro from the 13th squad to be his fuku taicho, finally giving Ukitake the peace he needed after Ukitake himself promoted Kiyone up to Kaien's old rank.

"Very well then Omaeda you first."

Omaeda pulled out a note and opened it making sure not to show anyone the name. He breathed a long breath. "Not my taicho, continue dealing out the notes."

Sasakibe nodded and turned to Momo, looking a lot healthier now after the war had ended and she got away from the 5th squad pulled a note from the cup looking at the name, a small smile on her face.

"Not Kira – Kun" she said low making Sasakibe nod and turn around.

Isane was next; she smiled gently to Sasakibe as she pulled another note.

She smiled when she saw the name, glad she had gotten one of the easier names to pick out a gift to.

Next to her Rukia pulled her note, her frown showing that she had not been so lucky in her pick.

Renji who stood next to her smiled reassuringly to her whit out looking at her note and drew his note. He grinned. Luck was on his side today.

Iba drew a note and got strangely pale in the face.

"Bad draw Iba?" Matsumoto asked whit mirth.

"Oh you have no idea" he groaned.

Nanao was bit shaky as she drew her note. She didn't reveal any emotions only determination already planning what to do, this was going to be a toughie for her.

Newly appointed fuku taicho of the 9th Sentaro walked up and drew a note and grinned. He had gotten an easy one.

Matsumoto smiled and closed her eyes as she randomly drew a note. She looked at the note and raised her eyebrows in amazement. This was going to be hard but funny.

Yachiru, who had grown a little bit since the war ended, was still giddy as a child as she drew her note looked at it and got a dangerous grin on her face, her head already plotting.

Aikon, the former 3rd seat of squad 12, now the fuku taicho under Nemu stepped up to bat and took a note and looked at it sighing. Truth be told it could have been better. Worse too yes, but it could have been better.

Kiyone stepped up to Sasakibe, adjusting her 13th squad fuku taicho badge on her arm as she picked one of the two last notes looking at the name. Nodding in understanding she stepped down from Sasakibe folding the note laying it inside her shihakusho where no one could find it as Sasakibe took the last note himself blinking at the name, but not saying anything else on the matter.

"Very well then, do not reveal the taicho's name that you have picked, not even to your own taicho, you can all go now while the taicho's do their own picking of which one of you they will give gifts too."

The lieutenants all nodded and left, they needed time to think this new task over.

Sasakibe walked up to Yamamoto again and got a new cup, and went to where Soi Fon stood.

"You first Soi Fon taicho."

Soi sighed as she drew a note and looked.

"Not Omaeda that's for sure" she said closing the note starting to ponder what the hell she was going to do now.

Sasakibe nodded and turned to Kira who pulled out a note smiling down at the name. "Not Momo" he said and Sasakibe turned to Unohana.

Pulling a note Unohana just smiled her same polite smile, even when Sasakibe turned to face Ichigo, already thinking of the perfect present.

Ichigo pulled his note looked at the name, groaned and slapped his face.

"Unlucky pick Kurosaki taicho?" Komamura asked friendly.

"Not really unlucky" Ichigo confessed. "But it could have been way better."

Byakuya didn't even raise an eyebrow as he pulled his note, but swore to himself that the general was going to pay for humiliating him so much.

Komamura simply nodded to himself at the note, already planning on how to find the perfect present for the fuku taicho, whose name he had picked.

Kyoraku smiled to himself at his own note, thinking that this was indeed going to be fun.

Hisagi picked his own note chuckling at the name. Well at least he got a simple one, maybe he could help Sentaro whit his secret Santa if he needed it.

Hitsugaya sighed as he pulled a note, his genius brain already thinking hard.

Kenpachi took another note laughing once at the name.

"Typical" he mumbled, no one bothering to ask, it was against the rules anyhow.

Nemu, who had actually gotten a bit of a personality after her fathers death gave a small polite smile to Sasakibe as she pulled a note herself, a small smile on her face.

This will be a nice change of pace she thought to herself as Sasakibe turned to Ukitake.

Ukitake pulled a note and smiled, hoping that his sickness would hold off for one week so he could finish this off.

Sasakibe ran up to Yamamoto, offering him the last note which Yamamoto took and looked at, grunting once before looking up to the rest of the taicho's.

"You all have your assignments, you can go. Remember, one week is all you get."

And whit that everyone cleared out, a few asking Unohana if she had any remedy for migraines. They would probably need them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

Soi huffed to herself as she entered her squad, hanging her haori at a nearby coat rack, once again looking down at the name on the note she held in her hand.

"You got problems too taicho?"

Soi looked up to see Omaeda sitting at his own desk looking at his own note. Soi nodded once dragging a hand through her hair. While Soi and Omaeda didn't see much eye to eye, once a year when Christmas was right around the corner, they had their own truce. Omaeda didn't eat chips around his taicho and tried his best to work whit the rest of the squad, and Soi on her side tried her very best to not lose her temper and give him a good kick.

"Well it could have been worse I suppose" Omaeda said whit a sigh.

Soi nodded then blinked. She where a ninja, she could sneak into the squad and observe who she needed to observe… yeah that could work.

"Omaeda I need too go out for a while, can you manage it here alone for a while?"

"Of course taicho" Omaeda said, knowing that the only reason she asked was because of the truce they had. Soi nodded and quickly walked into her office. Omaeda lifted an eyebrow as she came back a few seconds later, dragging a standard bandana and mouth cloth over her face, hiding her features.

"Suddenly I wish I was a lot thinner so I could do that" Omaeda grumbled.

"Lose a few pounds then" Soi said, her voice sounding serious like she always did when she had a mission in front of her. And whit a small look in Omaeda's direction Soi was gone in a poof of shunpoo.

Omaeda sighed himself. Now what to do whit his gift.

****

"Kira – Kun… I mean Kira taicho."

Kira smiled up to Momo who stood at his desk as he came inside the 3rd squad.

"I have told you Momo, you can call me Izuru, we're friends aren't we?"

Momo blushed but nodded, her face not looking up from the floor. Kira sighed. It had been almost 3 years since the war and Momo had gone to therapy at the 4th squad and even as her happy go lucky attitude had come back, she had grown a little bit both as a person and as a fuku taicho and was never going to be the sweet little naive Momo ever again. Izuru smiled at Momo.

"Anything I can help you whit Momo?"

"Just wondering Kira Kun, whit out mentioning names, what do you give to a person you really want to do something special for?"

"The secret Santa thing huh?" Kira guessed.

Momo nodded. "I wonder about that myself actually" Izuru said whit a smile. "How about this, we think for our selves and if we figure something out we'll let the other know, ok?"

Momo smiled, "Hai, I'll do my best."

Izuru smiled. "Anything else Momo?"

Momo nodded quickly. "I have done all the paperwork. Is it ok for me to leave for the day, even though it's still a bit early?"

Kira smiled. "Feel free to take an early night Momo, but try not to harass poor Hitsugaya taicho too much huh? I'm sure he already has a lot on his mind."

Momo nodded. "I was going to go to the eastern wall and look for some Christmas gifts; maybe I'll find something for the taicho I'm santaing for."

"Good idea Momo, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Izuru smiled as Momo left whit a small wave of her hand. Now on to his own problem. He looked at the note. What to do, what to do.

******

Unohana lifted an eyebrow as Isane sat at her desk. The smile on Isane's face as she quickly went through the remainder of the paperwork made Unohana puzzled. Although Isane was always quickly done whit the paperwork, she never enjoyed it, wich made it strange for her to smile while she did it. Isane looked up to see her taicho.

"Anything the matter taicho?"

"Just wondering what has made you so happy that you are smiling while finishing the paperwork."

Isane blushed. "It's this secret Santa thing. I got an easy name, so I don't have to use up a lot of my free time asking around for what said person likes. I can just get the person something I'd think the taicho would like."

Unohana smiled. "Well I guess that makes you the lucky one of the two of us."

Isane frowned. "Anything I can help you whit taicho?"

"No not really."

"I know what the person wants to get, I just wonder if I should give the fuku taicho something he or she needs in stead of something he or she wants, if you get my drift."

"What about combining them," Isane suggested.

Unohana looked thoughtful. "That could actually work. Thank you Isane."

"No problem taicho" Isane said whit another smile and wrote her name on the bottom of the last paper before rising to finish up her rounds before taking the day off, to buy presents.

******

Rukia lifted an eyebrow at Ichigo. She had never quite seen him so red faced. And given the fact that they had been dating for about 2 years that said a bit. Not even the first time he had seen her in her underwear for the first time had he blushed so hard, what in the world had gotten into him.

"You ok Ichigo?" She asked.

"Yeah it's nothing" he said, the red retreating slightly.

"It's just this secret Santa thing; I got a pretty special one."

Rukia smiled. "I got a pretty though one myself. It's an ok taicho I guess, but I don't know the first thing about the taicho."

Ichigo smiled. "Not Ukitake then."

"No" Rukia sighed. "If only I had gotten him I'd know what to buy."

Ichigo smiled. "Well let's do our best, at least we aren't the only ones in trouble right?"

"Yeah I guess" Rukia said whit a smile. And whit that they entered the 5th squad grounds to see how the members where faring.

****

Byakuya Kuchiki was never one for formalities; everyone in the 6th squad knew that. Still Renji could only blink at the taicho as if he had lost his mind.

"Let me get this straight," Renji asked just to be sure he had heard his taicho's demand correctly. "You want me to go around and ask every fuku taicho in the Gotei 13 what they most want for Christmas."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Was there any part of the message that was hard for you to comprehend?"

"But why taicho?"

"If I give you my reasons will you leave?" Renji blinked but sat down in a chair all ears; this was going to be good.

"Reason 1, this stupid Secret Santa thing is childish, but I have to take part in it as it was a direct order for Yamamoto Sou taicho. Reason 2, I can't tell you wich lieutenant to track as we are not to mention any names, so you have to track them all. Reason 3, your idiotic grin at the meeting suggests that you have an easy name so you won't have to struggle whit your own gift. Reason 4, I have senbonzakura at my hip ready to lash out on you if you don't do as I say, now leave before I lose my temper."

Renji was up in 3 seconds flat dashing out the door. Byakuya huffed and continued writing his paperwork. "And that" he said (as if he was talking to someone else) "is how you deal whit disobedient officers."

*****

Komamura blinked in surprise as Renji ran inside the 7th squad as if he feared for his life. Renji saw him and quickly bowed in respect.

"Komamura taicho, is Iba in?"

"Hai, he is finishing up his paperwork how come?"

"The taicho is too lazy to do his own work so he is sending me out to ask every fuku taicho what they want for a gift."

Komamura smiled. He should have known.

"Feel free to enter oh and Renji, unless it's too much of a trouble, a copy of that list would be nice." Renji sighed.

"Of course taicho" he said and walked inside to where Iba sat looking like he had panic, and not about the paperwork.

"Hey Iba how's it going" Renji asked as he came in.

"You don't want to know" Iba said whit a sigh.

"Secret Santa thing hard huh?" Renji guessed.

"You have no idea" Iba groaned.

"Let's exchange histories then" Renji said and sat down. "You can help me and I can help you."

A while later Iba finished talking and Renji just sat and stared at him. "Man that's who you are giving a gift to? I am so glad I got who I got right now."

Iba groaned. "Forget it Renji I'll figure something out. As for the list Kuchiki taicho is making you write I could use something to better my fighting skills, I have been depending too much of my kido lately."

Renji nodded and rose from his seat. If I have any ideas I'll come to you. Thanks Renji. No prob. And whit that Renji nodded and left the 7th squad.

*****

"Nanao – Chan, lovely, lovely Nanao – Chan where are you?"

Nanao sighed. Damn her taicho, she needed some quiet right now, she needed to plan.

"I'm right here taicho" she said, her voice just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Ah there you are my lovely Nanao Chan."

Nanao sighed. "Taicho how many times do we have to go through this? I am my own person, and I do not belong to you."

"Sure you do, the ring on your finger says so."

Nanao sighed again feeling a headache coming. "I knew marrying you where going to give me headaches" she muttered rubbing her temples under her glasses.

"But that is what you love about me" Kyoraku said whit a smile. "So anything you need help whit my love?"

"You could finish up your paperwork that has been piling up on your desk for the last few weeks." Nanao lifted an eyebrow as Kyoraku frowned.

"I meant whit the secret Santa project that Yama jii is making us do."

"No thank you taicho, I think I can do this on my own."

Kyoraku sighed. "Yare, yare Nanao Chan you are always so cold. Why do you insist on calling me taicho? We are married are we not?"

"And I also told you that I will not mix job and private life" Nanao said. "I call you by name when we are home, now taicho as I have said your paperwork has been laying on our desk for ages, now please do me a favour and do them yourself, please?"

Kyoraku sighed in defeat. "All right Nanao Chan if it will please you… Ah Abarai san how are you doing this lovely day?"

*****

Hisagi smiled as he walked over to where Sentaro stood watching the 9th squad finish up their daily workout.

"Now Sentaro, how is the squad doing?"

"Very well sir" Sentaro said bowing short to Hisagi.

"Good, now Sentaro do you have any plans on what to give in the Secret Santa project?"

"Well that is the thing" Sentaro said low.

"I don't know if I should give the taicho something everyone knows that he would like or if I should work more on finding a present to said taicho."

Hisagi nodded. "Yes, I have the same problem myself as a matter of fact" he said smiling. "I know what the fuku taicho likes; I just don't know if it will hold as a present, if you get my drift."

Sentaro nodded. "So what do we do?"

"I guess all we can do is to think hard or start hanging around whit fellow taicho's and fuku taicho's I guess."

Sentaro nodded once.

"So shall we get our weekly worth of paperwork out of the way before we continue to think?" Hisagi asked while walking towards his office, Sentaro right behind him.

*******

Hitsugaya could not help but be amazed. Absolutely amazed. "Matsumoto are you sure, you are feeling all right?" He asked for at least the tenth time the last five minutes.

"Hai taicho, why do you keep on asking?"

"Because I don't think I have seen you so concentrated… ever… at all…"

Matsumoto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You have been sitting at your desk and silently done your paperwork for the last 20 minutes, not once have you gone for the bottles of sake in your bottom drawer, and for that matter you have had the same thoughtful expression on your face the entire time, what is the matter whit you?"

Matsumoto smiled, "Relax taicho, it's just this Secret Santa thing, I really want to do a good job on it, so I'm trying to think and to stay focused."

Hitsugaya blinked and turned on his heel, screaming out into the office, "THAT'S IT I'M CALLING UNOHANA."

"You do that," Matsumoto said whit a smile, "and while you do that why don't you think of what to give to your own Secret Santa wich you have no idea what wants'?"

Hitsugaya blinked; when in the name of god did Matsumoto become so observant he wondered.

"Fine I won't call Unohana, but at least take a sip of that sake; you make me nervous when you are sober."

********

Kenpachi just started at the note in his hand. As he stared he idly wondered who in the high and almighty he had pissed off to deserve this. He looked up as Yachiru walked into the room.

"I told baldy and feather brows to do the usual drills" she exclaimed whit a small smile pointing out the door and closed it whit her butt.

"I figured you had enough on your mind."

Kenpachi snorted. "Only me? What about you?"

"I got something planned" Yachiru said and grinned. "I was lucky enough to get a taicho I knew a little bit about, gossiping in the SWA finally paid off."

"You don't say? Anything you can tell me from the fuku taicho's pov that might help?"

"I'm not in the mood to give you all 13 so narrow it down, female or male?"

"Female" Kenpachi sighed looking on the note again.

Yachiru smiled. "No wonder you look like you want to kill something. OK listen closely, Sad face Chan likes snowy things like snow globes or snowflakes made of glass, as it reminds her of her precious little Shiro. Tall braids chan likes anything that glitters and sparkles, Bya Kun's nee san has a bunny fetish, and glasses needs nothing more than a spa trip to get away from her husband for a while, Big boobs is in desperate need for something simple that says that you care and not that you want to get under her gi and Loud mouth san collects moon's, in glass and crystal and so on. That help?"

"I think so" Kenpachi said. "So you have an idea for your present huh?"

"Yes wich reminds me I need to go, I have an appointment at the local glass master, see you later Ken Chan."

And whit that Yachiru was gone leaving a blinking Kenpachi behind. Glass master, what in the hell is she planning?

*****

Nemu smiled gently looking at the name on the piece of paper in front of her. She needed to do something really good for this one. She owed this person a lot. After her father died, she was so broken, so utterly alone in the world.

She was taken to the 4th to be sure that she didn't do anything stupid like kill herself, at the order of her mad father apparently. No one gave her sorry looks, many thinking that it would probably be for the best, as her father hadn't been the kindest. Then, that person had arrived, and sat down and started to talk, about how the feelings she now had was akin to what the fuku taicho had felt when… well didn't matter, she needed to do something really special, now what did the person like… apart from the obvious of course.

"Eh taicho…"

"Hai Aikon" she said looking up from her desk.

"I have a bit of a problem whit my Secret Santa."

Nemu smiled. "Look in the archives. My dad kept everything about everyone in there, I think he wanted to know a lot about everyone so he knew what to do if anyone was stupid enough to try and oppose him."

"Arigato taicho, is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"No Aikon, this one I want to do on my own."

"Very well taicho, I'll take your leave."

****

Ukitake looked at the name. Thank good he had gotten an easy name, so his tuberculosis wouldn't hinder him too much while getting a gift. He smiled as he looked up from his desk to where Kiyone sat frowning down at the paperwork.

"Something the matter Kiyone" he asked gently making her jump slightly.

"No not really, just thinking" she said smiling gently.

"About the secret Santa?"

"Hai" Kiyone said whit a small nod. "And you taicho, is there anything I can help you whit?"

"No Kiyone, I can take care of this one myself. But if you need any help, do not hesitate to come to me ok?"

Kiyone smiled. "Hai taicho, I will."

*****

"Eh taicho?"

Yamamoto turned towards Sasakibe who had entered his office.

"Hai Sasakibe?"

"I need to eh… look at the private taicho papers, if that is ok for you?"

"The secret Santa project?"

"Hai."

Yamamoto sighed. "Very well, but try to be quiet about it, don't need to let the other taicho's know I'm playing favourites."

"Hai taicho… and you taicho are you all set?"

"Sasakibe the only reason I made this secret Santa deal was of two reasons, 1 I was bored to death looking at all this paperwork and 2, I know all the taicho's and fuku taicho's inside out so no matter what I could find out what the person wanted. Anything else you wondered about Sasakibe?"

"No taicho, I'm good."

"Then leave, I need to finish this dratted paperwork, before they consume me."

"Hai taicho as you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

Soi Fon sighed in relief. It had been three days since this Secret Santa thing had started and finally things were going her way.

"Well aren't you looking chipper?"

She looked over to Omaeda who stood at the end of the training grounds.

"You finally got something out of the fuku taicho you have been tailing for the last couple of days then?"

"Yeah it wasn't easy let me tell you that, but I finally figured out what to give" Soi said holding up a small white plastic bag containing said gift.

"And you?"

"I asked some close friends, we may not be allowed to tell said person or other in our squad, but outside help is allowed. So I'm heading out later on, too see if what I need can still be gotten."

Soi Fon smiled.

"Very well Omaeda, if it's ok whit you I'll go to my office, finishing up some paperwork."

"I don't think you will be allowed" Omaeda said whit a small smile. "Your precious cat has occupied your office for the last 10 minutes waiting for you."

Soi blinked. "Yoruichi Sama is here?"

"Yes, she is," was all Omaeda got out before Soi had disappeared.

Seconds later Omaeda smiled as he heard Soi's indignant shriek.

"Also taicho she has forgotten her clothes again" he muttered whit a smile. Now all he needed to do was to finish up the day and he was out of here.

****

Kira blinked as a sharp light hit his eyes.

"Momo what the hell?" He asked.

"For my Santa gift" Momo explained. "You always look so nervous when you are posing and I needed a relaxed picture of you."

Momo smiled as the small Polaroid came out of the camera she was carrying.

"You got that from Kurosaki taicho I'm guessing?"

"Hai."

"So a picture of me is a present?"

"Well not just you, I'm making a scrapbook."

Kira smiled. "That's nice. Have you gotten far whit it?"

"I'm more or less finished whit the pictures, I just need to glue them into a book I have bought and write small notes in the sides and adding small stickers."

Kira smiled. "I have a hunch on who you are santaing for, and I have a feeling that when said taicho opens the gift, tears are going to roll. You are doing a good job Momo, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Kira Kun. And you? Have you found out what to give?"

"Yes, I was actually going now to buy the present."

"Well I can watch the squad for you while you go out" Momo said whit a smile.

"Thank you Momo; you're a good fuku taicho, none the better."

Momo smiled. "That's a lie she said whit a small sad smile. But thanks."

Another bright flash and Momo smiled as Kira took a hand up to his eyes taking out a new Polaroid picture from her camera.

****

Isane smiled as she wrapped the bow on her present finally done. She had been looking for weeks for this and got one of the last one's in the store. She smiled gently as Unohana came walking inside from the small snowstorm that was raging outside. She smiled gently over at Isane brushing snow off her braid.

"Now Isane finished whit your present?"

Isane smiled. "Hai, taicho, I have just finished wrapping it up. And you taicho?"

"I am done as well" Unohana said smiling. "All I have to do now is to not lose the gift in time for the meeting."

"I am so curious as to who are going to give things to each other" Isane said whit a small smile.

"Kiyone has almost gone mad; you know how hard it is for her to keep secrets."

Unohana chuckled. "Well if your sister need's anyone to talk to I have complete professional secrecy."

"I'll tell her that" Isane said rising up. "Now I need to walk my rounds, I'll see you later taicho."

And whit that Isane rose and walked towards the infirmary to walk her rounds

****

Ichigo drew a hand over the finished custom made design of the present. The gift was finished and absolutely perfect.

"This is stunning" he told the old man behind the counter who he had contacted a few days ago whit the request for his present.

"Arigato taicho, you honour me by saying so."

"Not at all, this is a first class work of art" Ichigo said smiling, hoping that the fuku taicho was going to like it as much as he did.

"Want me to pack it in sir?"

"Hai, that would be nice" Ichigo said whit a smile. A while later he stepped out of the store smiling at Rukia who came walking up to him whit big eyes.

"Why have you been inside that store?" She asked looking at the merchandise in the windows.

"Secret Santa gift" Ichigo said leaving it at that, they weren't supposed to talk about it. "You got a present yet?" He asked.

"Yeah I bought it yesterday, I got Renji drunk and asked for some help, he probably won't remember a thing in the morning."

"Good, then let's go, I have a feeling that the paperwork has only multiplied since we left."

Rukia sighed and nodded following Ichigo towards the 5th squad

****

Renji groaned as he walked inside to his office to start on today's paperwork. He had been drinking the night before and had a terrible hangover, something he hoped that his taicho hadn't discovered, because he was very clear about the no drinking on weekday's rule he had made for the 6th. As he sat down he noticed a note in his taicho's calligraphy.

'The Secret Santa present I have ordered made is finished and wrapped up at its maker. You are to pick it up before I get back to my office, if it's there before I'm back, I'll forget that I saw you running around in the streets raving drunk in only your underwear singing something about pink elephants on parade.'

Renji sighed and looked at the address already standing and shunpoo'ed out of the barracks towards the 3rd district, thanking the stars he finished buying his gift 2 days ago

****

Iba could not believe his luck, smiling as he sat down at his desk looking at the wrapped up present on his desk, so happy he had managed to find a present as random as walking past a store seeing it in the window.

He didn't even notice Komamura taicho who walked inn carrying a small box, he too finished whit the Secret Santa task. As he saw Iba in la - la land, Komamura smiled and walked into his office to finish up some paperwork, they seemed to be swamped whit them.

****

"Taicho, where are you?"

"Right here Nanao Chan."

Nanao frowned suspicious as she found her taicho and husband seated behind his desk. She sighed not having time to bother whit her husband for the moment.

"I need to go and get a package, please, please, **please **do what you are supposed to do while I'm gone."

"Whatever do you mean Nanao Chan?"

Nanao sighed and looked at the clock.

"I got to go, behave."

And whit that she was gone Kyoraku taking up the bottle of sake he had hidden in a drawer in his desk to celebrate being finished whit his secret Santa project. It wasn't what he would have wanted but whatever floated once boat he guessed.

An hour later Nanao got back clutching the box containing a gift a kind 13th division officer had bought for her in the living world.

Nanao smiled for a split second, glad she had gotten this so fast to finish her preparations for the secret Santa thing, and then she came walking into the office where her taicho and husband was… and she stopped smiling, promising hell when Shunsui woke up from his booze inducted sleep

****

"Thank you once again" Hisagi said whit a small bow as a 13th squad officer delivered two small parcels to him and leaving, silently wondering why so many officers suddenly wanted things from the living world as Hisagi walked inside his office holding the small parcels almost colliding whit Sentaro who had finished up the paperwork and left it inside Hisagi's office.

"Ah Sentaro, your parcel is here" he said giving it to Sentaro who smiled.

"Ah thanks taicho, it's my secret Santa gift finally arriving."

"Huh what a coincidence so is mine" Hisagi said holding his own parcel.

"Well I hope the taicho will appreciate this" Sentaro said whit a sigh.

"Yes and I hope this gift is appreciated as well" Hisagi said. "Well as we are finished here let's go out and celebrate being finished whit this task."

Hisagi smiled and sat down his parcel, the two men exiting the barracks heading towards a fine restaurant

****

Hitsugaya sighed banging his head against the desk. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't notice Matsumoto who had entered whit a small box in her hands. She stopped to look at her taicho who continued to bang his head on the desk.

"Taicho please don't do that" she asked when she feared that he was going to give himself a concussion.

Hitsugaya stopped the banging of his head to the desk looking up at Matsumoto and then at the box.

"Secret Santa gift?" He asked and Matsumoto nodded gently.

Hitsugaya groaned and started to bang his head against his desk again. Matsumoto smiled gently.

"Having trouble finding a gift taicho?"

"Yes I know nothing about the fuku taicho and it will look suspicious if I start to make friends' whit him now."

Matsumoto smiled and drew something out of her shihakusho. "Kuchiki taicho had the same problem and sent Renji around asking all fuku taicho's what they wanted for Christmas so that he could get a gift. I got Renji to make an extra list."

Matsumoto grinned as she gave it to a wide eyed Hitsugaya. "I saw you where having trouble. Merry Christmas taicho."

And whit that she took her box whit her into her office. Hitsugaya looked at the list and found his name smiling and hurried out the door, yelling an order to his 3rd seat to make sure Matsumoto didn't destroy his squad while he where gone and disappeared into a shunpoo hoping that the stores weren't closed yet.

****

Yachiru smiled looking at the finished present.

"This is perfect" she said whit a smile looking at the gift from every angle before she bowed deeply in respect to the old man who had made the glass figurine. "I can not thank you enough" she said smiling as the old man beaconed for his grand daughter to pack in the figurine.

"It was my pleasure Yachiru san" the man said gently leaning over to hug the teen.

"How much do I owe you?" Yachiru asked dragging out her wallet.

"It was my pleasure Yachiru san" the man said again closing his hand over Yachiru's own.

"I do owe you one you know."

Yachiru smiled. "Giving a few bullies a beating isn't enough to cover this" she said.

"It is for me, now go home, and be sure to tell me if this taicho you are giving this for likes it."

Yachiru nodded and walked out the door, being very careful even though the gift had been packed into almost 3 ton of bubble wrap. Outside she blinked as she saw Kenpachi walking down the road, his face red and gaze murderous.

Yachiru smiled gently not caring that he ignored her, the bag in his hand clearly stating, 'I have been to a girly store in the open do not mess whit me until this entire Secret Santa thing is done.'

Yachiru giggled already picturing the hell the 11th where going to be put through to lift Ken – Chan's mood. Oh she hoped she could join in the fun.

And whit that last thought Yachiru continued walking, for once asking for direction for the way home just to make sure the gift was not destroyed, and when she finally did reach her bedroom she put the box in a corner and placed tons of plushies around it to make sure nobody would break it if they where stupid enough to enter her room.

*****

Nemu smiled gently as she wrapped up the gift on her desk. It wasn't big, but the gift was a sentimental one, one she hoped would be appreciated. Finishing up tying the teal ribbon into a bow Nemu sat down in her chair whit a sigh prodding her feet up on her desk smiling as she knew there was nothing left for her to do until the meeting… except… She frowned and placed her feet on the ground again rising up and walking out of her office into Aikon's study.

He was busy in front of his computer a little something, something that Ichigo had introduced to Nemu when he got nostalgia from the human world.

While soul society had computers from before they where made by her father and crypt to not work for anyone but him and since he where dead… well Nemu had bought books on the subject and soon every squad had at least 1 computer tied to the human's World Wide Web working spending for anyone who had the password they made for themselves.

She smiled at Aikon. "You are working hard she said whit a small smile."

Aikon nodded not looking up from the screen. "It's for my secret Santa. I am soon finished, hopefully."

Nemu smiled. "I am finished too. When you are finished take the day off Aikon. Kami knows you need it."

Nemu smiled and entered her office again smiling at the small scowl Aikon sent her way, along whit the muttered, "if I need to take the day off, Kami knows you need it too."

*****

Ukitake sighed as he lay in his bed; his tuberculosis had kicked into high gear again. It was his own fault, he knew it, Kiyone knew it, and by the nasty look shooting his way Unohana knew it too.

"Now, now Retsu no need to give me the death glare" he begged gently.

"I needed to get something from the northern wall something I felt like I couldn't ask anyone else to do and forgot that it was so cold outside."

Unohana's glare deepened her eyes having the same blue hue as sunlight through an iceberg. "And what was so important for you to get" she asked.

"The secret Santa gift" Ukitake said whit a sigh looking over to his desk where the gift stood.

Unohana's glare faltered and she too looked at it. She closed her eyes sighing pinching the bridge of her nose. "Stay in bed, do not go out and try not to use your voice too much. If you do, you will probably be healthy enough to attend the meeting. Kiyone?"

"Yes?"

Kiyone stood in the doorway a bit sad that her taicho hadn't asked her to pick up the present, even though she knew it wasn't allowed to talk whit other squad members of the presents. "Have you finished whit your own present?"

"Yes ma'am" Kiyone said, having gotten what she needed a few hours ago when her subordinate gave her what she had asked to get for her in the real world.

"Then make sure Ukitake taicho stays in his bed, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Unohana nodded. "Good, then I will be off, if you need anything send a hell butterfly my way."

Kiyone and Ukitake nodded Ukitake yawning before falling back to get some sleep.

****

Sasakibe looked at the door to Yamamoto's office. He sighed then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hai?"

Sasakibe sighed and entered the office bowing slightly.

"Hai Sasakibe what is it?"

"Well" Sasakibe said whit a sigh. "I found out what I wanted to give for the Secret Santa gift… thing is I cant afford it… so I was wondering if I could get next months payment a little before the time."

Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork and sighed. "How much do you need?"

Sasakibe told the amount and Yamamoto sighed again.

"All right but don't come to me next month if you are in financial trouble is that clear?"

Sasakibe nodded taking the check Yamamoto gave him and ran to get it cashed in leaving Yamamoto who simply shaked his head continuing his paperwork. He had finished dealing whit his present ages ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*****

Everyone sighed. It had been a week. Now they stood outside the 1st division everyone clinging too small boxes and parcels and envelopes not looking at each other in pure embarrassment. The doors finally opened and everyone entered following Sasakibe who told them Yamamoto wanted to have this meeting in another room than usual. Finally appearing in front of a door Sasakibe opened it beckoning for the others to enter. They did and gasped at the sight.

A huge Christmas tree stood in a corner decorated in silver, gold, red and white. Soft chairs, loveseats and sofas where placed in the middle of the room and in the back a fire was crackling in a fireplace, the windows showing that it had started to snow again.

"Please be seated" Sasakibe said smiling slightly at the goggling faces of the taicho's and fuku taicho's.

Everyone sat down; some of the taicho's so relaxed in the warmth of the fire that they took of their haori's sitting in only their shihakusho's. Soon Yamamoto joined them Sasakibe closing the door.

"Good to see that everyone could make it" Yamamoto said in his usual couldn't care less tone dragging out a chair sitting down in front of the crescent shape of the other chairs sofa's and so on. "Now let's get down to brass tracks" he grumbled. "It will be simple, everyone will give his or hers present to the one they are for and when everyone have their presents you can open them, any questions?"

Everyone shaked their head, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana smiling knowing how much Yamamoto secretly enjoyed this. "Well then" Yamamoto said throwing a small box over to Omaeda. "Merry Christmas."

Omaeda blinked and didn't react before Soi smashed her elbow into his ribs.

"Oh yeah right."

He took up a small envelope and gave it to Hitsugaya who sat right next to Soi Fon. "Merry Christmas taicho."

Hitsugaya gave a small smile. "Thank you Omaeda."

He took up his own present and looked over the people and found who he was looking for. "Here you go Aikon, Merry Christmas."

"Arigato Hitsugaya taicho" Aikon said taking his present from Hitsugaya taking up his own smaller gift rising walking over to Byakuya bowing. "Merry Christmas Kuchiki taicho."

Byakuya simply nodded taking the small gift taking up a small box simply rising from his seat walking over to Kiyone and gave it to her whit a small, "Merry Christmas."

Kiyone blushed and stammered forward a thank you not noticing that Byakuya had turned, and raised from her place on a loveseat whit her own small gift walking over to Ichigo who looked like he was going to die of laughter any minute now.

"Merry Christmas" she said whit a smile giving him both his present and a small smile before scampering back to her place on the loveseat next to Ukitake.

Ichigo smiled back and dragged out his own gift, thin but long and leaned forward towards 3 places down the sofa where Matsumoto sat. "Merry Christmas Rangiku" he said smiling as Rangiku smiled confused at the form of the present.

"Thanks Ichigo she said."

"I suddenly understood why you where blushing like hell when we drew notes" Hisagi said everyone inside the Matsumoto's friends category laughing.

Matsumoto stood from her seat taking her own present and walked up, everyone goggling as she stopped in front of Yamamoto, gave him his present and curtseyed. "Merry Christmas Sou taicho" she said walking back to her place.

Yamamoto blinked, not sure if he should be afraid that it was Matsumoto Rangiku who had given him this. He sighed as he understood that many still hadn't gotten their gift.

"Sasakibe feel free to continue."

Sasakibe nodded and simply gave his present to the woman next to him. "Merry Christmas Kurotsuchi taicho" he said Nemu blinking and smiling.

"Thank you Sasakibe" she said taking up her own small gift wrapped box giving it to the girl sitting at a pillow on the ground leaning into the sofa that Nemu, Soi and Hitsugaya sat on.

"Merry Christmas Momo" she said whit a small smile on her face as Momo took the box as if it where her first born.

"Arigato Nemu Chan" she said smiling rising taking her own present walking across the room to the loveseat where Unohana and Isane where sitting.

"Merry Christmas Unohana taicho" she said giving Unohana the gift making the taicho smile and hugging the small girl.

"Thank you Momo, that is very kind of you."

Momo smiled running back to her seat as Unohana rose taking whit her, a small envelope walking to the sofa in the way back giving Nanao the envelope smiling. "Merry Christmas Ise fuku taicho."

Nanao smiled rising to bow gently. "Arigato Unohana taicho" she said taking up the huge box next to her turning to her right where Komamura sat. "Merry Christmas Komamura taicho" she said smiling as Komamura took the box and gently shaked it as if to hear what was in it.

"Thank you Ise fuku taicho" he said whit a smile rising from his spot gently taking his own gift walking along the fireplace wall to a chair holding Sentaro. "Merry Christmas Kotsubaki fuku taicho" he said.

Sentaro smiled gently. "Thanks" he said nodding gently. He rose from his seat following Komamura all the way back to the sofa giving his present to the last one sitting on it. "Merry Christmas Kyoraku taicho" he said giving Kyoraku his small parcel.

"Arigato Sentaro San, it's very nice of you."

Sentaro smiled and walked back to his seat and Kyoraku rose from his place, a small smile on his face and called across the room. "OY IBA, CATCH." He threw the small box across the room, Iba capturing it whit ease. "Merry Christmas" Kyoraku said just as Nanao hit him over the head.

"Don't throw things idiot" she admonished him everyone smiling slightly.

Iba smiled and rose from his chair walking down to the sofa at the end of the room in front of the fireplace giving his present to the single occupant. "Merry Christmas Zaraki taicho" he said thanking kami that he found a present in time.

Zaraki took it whit a small grunt, not wanting to be here. He turned to look in front of him where the one who was getting his present sat. He sat righter in his sofa and called gruffly. "Oy, Ichigo's broad."

Rukia turned to face him and he threw her the soft present. Rukia blinked. "T-t-t-thanks" she said regaining her posture from the shock Kenpachi simply sitting back grumbling.

Rukia rose from her own place running over to the chair in wich Shuhei Hisagi sat. "Merry Christmas Hisagi taicho" she said whit a smile Hisagi blinking but taking his gift gently.

"Arigato" he said taking the small envelope curious.

Rukia smiled walking back to her place on a cushion leant up to the sofa where Ichigo sat. Hisagi rose gently too taking the small parcel he where holding smiling as he walked to the middle of the room where a certain pink haired fuku taicho sat on a pillow.

"Merry Christmas Yachiru Chan" he said knowing Yachiru hated formality.

Yachiru smiled hugely hugging her present. "Arigato 69 face Chan" she said Hisagi simply smiling knowing that only special people earned a Yachiru nickname.

Yachiru rose dragging her large boxed present over to a surprised Soi Fon. "Here you go Bee ninja Chan, be careful it's breakable" Yachiru smiled proud of herself and walked back to her seat Soi blinking at the gift who where as tall as Yachiru had been during the winter war.

She shaked her head and rose walking swiftly over to where Renji sat in between Ichigo and Kira. "Merry Christmas Abarai fuku taicho she said giving him a small gift."

"Thanks" Renji said nodding grateful.

Soi Fon nodded and turned to Byakuya.

"By the way Kuchiki taicho thanks for not ratting me out."

"My pleasure" Byakuya replied.

"Ratted you out?" Nemu lifted an eyebrow.

"As I knew nothing about Abarai I followed him for a few days. He didn't notice… but his taicho did."

"It wasn't hard" Byakuya said curtly. "I have grown up whit your mentor; I know most of the stealth squad's tricks."

Soi simply nodded and went back to her place Renji dragging up his gift not even rising giving it to Kira who sat next to him.

"Merry Christmas Izuru."

"Thank you Renji" Kira said whit a small smile rising whit his own gift.

He walked down to Isane who sat next to Unohana. "Merry Christmas Isane" he said Isane smiling gently.

"Thank you Kira, how kind of you."

She rose and walked over to where Ukitake sat. "Merry Christmas Ukitake taicho" she said giving him his gift.

"Arigato Kotetsu fuku taicho" he said smiling rising whit his own present walking up to Sasakibe.

"Merry Christmas Sasakibe."

"Arigato taicho" Sasakibe said.

Yamamoto looked around at all the shinigami's all looking like children, eager to open their presents. "Is there anyone who haven't gotten a present then?" He asked.

None answered to wich he simply nodded.

"Very well you can open your presents."

It had gone 1 second before the entire place erupted of noise of paper being ripped open. Yamamoto shaked his head. Children, they where children the whole lot of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

****

Yamamoto looked at his own present and shrugged opening it gently. He frowned as he dragged out purple silk bonds. "Matsumoto fuku taicho what is this" he asked over the noise.

Matsumoto smiled too busy trying to open her own gift to be scared. "Well you have worn those purple bonds to tie your beard for ages and they are getting tired and old, so I thought you wanted some new."

Yamamoto blinked. It was true that the bonds he wore now were starting to wear out. "Thank you" he said to wich Matsumoto simply nodded a simple you are welcome.

"Aw thanks Ukitake" Sasakibe said having opened his own present, wich was a series of tea pots and cups nicely hand painted.

"Well I know how you collect them" Ukitake said trying gently to open the knot on the present Isane had given him.

"Yachiru Kusajishi how in the world…"

Everyone stopped what they where doing. They had been curious as to what that huge gift Soi Fon had gotten was. They blinked as they saw what Soi had packed out. It was a glass sculpture, the glass matt black. It was a black cat sitting on its haunches looking slightly up. It was the size of a real cat.

"Have you noticed the detail on the nose?" Yachiru asked smiling mischievously. Soi looked at the nose and blinked seeing a small bee on the cat's nose.

"As for how" Yachiru said whit a smile. "I know this glass master by the eastern wall. A few months ago he was attacked by some bullies who wanted his money. I beat them up and he said that if I ever needed anything I should come to him. Now as I live in the 11th glass figurines wouldn't last to long but the 2nd are a bit more careful whit their things… or so I have heard."

Soi smiled gently carefully placing the cat and bee into its box again. "Thank you, it was kind of you."

"No problem" Yachiru said whit a smile.

Omaeda smiled as he finally got open his own box looking down and dragging out a piece of paper reading it his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "Sou taicho how did you manage?"

He asked looking over to Yamamoto who where looking at everyone else. "How did I manage to give you a paid vacation to the living world? I run this place Omaeda I can do anything."

Omaeda blushed but bowed. "Arigato Sou taicho it is very nice of you."

Kira smiled as he opened his present, a small white ocarina decorated whit golden paint. "Aw thanks Renji, this is so nice of you" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well I knew you collected them so I figured you wanted another one."

Kira was about to say something when a small surprised shriek made them look up. Momo had jumped up and tackled Nemu into a hug.

"M-m-m-Momo?" Nemu blinked as Momo looked up from her stomach, soft tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you Nemu, it's so nice of you."

Hitsugaya blinked wondering what had happened and looked down to where Momo's gift lay taking it up looking at a white diamond necklace in the shape of a snow flake.

"Wow Nemu these are nice" Soi said looking at them over Hitsugaya's shoulders.

"Well she helped me a lot so I decided to give her something special back. And since she likes snowy figures well…"

Nemu shrugged while patting Momo's back who stood up wiping her face taking back her new necklace placing it around her neck.

"Thank you Nemu, I mean it."

Nemu smiled gently waving it away whit a hand. "Nothing to think about" she said and Momo sat down smiling.

Unohana smiled too, glad Nemu had helped Momo before she had to intervene. She looked down at her own gift having carefully taken off the ribbon. She took off the paper blinking as she looked at a bound book. She turned it to come to the front where it was written in big golden letters, 'Family.'

She blinked and opened the book and smiled at the first page, a picture from the academy day's whit her, Kyoraku and Ukitake. It had been one of her first Hakuda classes whit the other two and Ukitake had told her he'd help her out as she looked so weak. She smiled at the picture showing Ukitake flat on his back, her own foot on his stomach, her arms crossed, smiling softly, Kyoraku in the background laughing his ass off at Ukitake's shocked expression.

Unohana looked down to see writing under the picture. 'The original captain's of the Gotei 13.'

Unohana smiled and turned the page blinking as she saw a picture of herself and Isane. The writing under the picture was short and heart tearing. 'The shinigami mother and her favourite daughter.'

As she turned the pages she smiled at the pictures. Former 4th squaders as well as their friends as well as her own friends and close people. The last page of her book made her heart skip a beat. A huge picture that must have been taken after office hours looked back at her. The picture was from in front of the 4th squad and included every single person in the 4th squad smiling waving to the camera, Momo's writing on the bottom making her smile.

'All the proud children.'

And on the other side that didn't have any pictures there where signatures. She recognised all the 4th squaders, but blinked when she saw other names, like Soi Fon's, Yumichka, Ikkaku, Yachiru and even Kyoraku's and Ukitake's.

"Isane" she got out, her voice thick from trying not to cry.

Isane smiled looking at the book. "Momo ran all around our squad taking pictures making sure no one told you, even went to Ukitake and Kyoraku to get some old academy pictures."

Unohana couldn't hold it in anymore and a single tear fell from her eye. "It's so sweet" she said and thanked Isane as she gave her a tissue.

"Get Momo over here so I can thank her could you."

Isane smiled and beckoned for Momo who had been looking at Unohana the entire time. When she came over Unohana simply hugged her. No words where needed.

Isane smiled turning her attention back to her own gift opening it gasping. "Kira are you nuts?" She all but screamed over at Kira who simply smiled. Isane took out her gift, a bunch of pearl like lions.

"It's for your braids" Kira said smiling. "And as your sign is Leo I thought it was fitting. It's a matching necklace down there too."

Isane took out the necklace and goggled at it placing them gently back into it's box standing and running over to Kira hugging him making him blush.

"You are welcome" he said smiling.

Ichigo smiled turning back to his own small gift. He opened it and gasped slightly. It was a picture of his family from before the entire shinigami business started. He stood angry whit one foot planted on his fathers face slamming it to the ground. Yuzu stood looking worried and Karin looked bored. Ichigo turned to the loveseat where Kiyone sat.

"Hey Kiyone, where did you get this?"

Kiyone smiled gently. "I wrote a letter to your sisters explaining that I wanted something from them that you could have in your office to think of your family while you are here, I gave the letter to an officer who where going to earth on a 3 days mission and asked her not to read it or ask about it when the sister gave her something. I got that, already framed inn."

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you Kiyone, it was very kind of you."

"Not at all" Kiyone said blushing. "I just thought it would be nice of you to have something from your world while you worked."

Ichigo smiled and turned facing a shocked Rukia. "Ichigo what does this look like?"

Ichigo looked at the white plush bunny Rukia held in her hands. "A bunny. How so?"

"The thing is it came from Zaraki taicho… I'm afraid that it will jump and hurt me any second now."

Yachiru who sat a few centimetres away laughed. "I saw Ken Chan right after he had bought that. I wouldn't recommend thanking him for the gift his reputation is hanging by the thread enough as it is."

Rukia simply nodded agreeing.

Byakuya was confused. He looked at the CD in his hand. He had a CD player, he knew how to use it and actually had a wide collection of songs, but why in the name of kami had he gotten a CD that simply said Secret Santa?

"Aikon, explanation please?"

"Well" Aikon said sheepishly rubbing his neck. "After what I have heard you have a lot on your mind lately." Aikon's eyes hurriedly went towards where Ichigo and Rukia sat. "So I made this. It has a lot of calming songs, perfect for meditation."

Byakuya shot a quick look towards Ichigo too and closed his eyes nodding slightly, his way of saying thank you.

Renji smiled at his taicho having finally managed to open his own gift from Soi Fon taicho. He blinked as he, much like Ichigo stared down on a picture from his academy days, he and Rukia smiling, Rukia holding up a small peace sign. Renji thought back and remembered a discussion he have had whit Kira about unattainable women. Soi Fon must have overheard and walked off to the academy. He smiled and looked up at Soi Fon who looked deep in thought.

"Hey Soi Fon taicho?"

She looked up.

"Thanks" he said.

She smiled and nodded once before looking over at Nemu starting a conversation. Komamura smiled as he opened his own gift, a huge fleece blanket.

"Aw thank you Ise fuku taicho, this will be wonderful on these cold winter days when I have to work late."

"You are welcome" Nanao said smiling lifting her glasses higher up on her nose blushing slightly.

Over at his own side Iba smiled as he drew out his own gift, a coupon for a years worth of training gear from the best shinigami store inside the seretei ring.

"Thank you Kyoraku taicho" he called already thinking of what to buy.

"You are welcome" Kyoraku called opening his own gift smiling as he drew out a robe in pink whit white cuffs. He looked at the tag. 'Made in Japan…' "Hey Sentaro is this from the real world?"

"Hai" Sentaro said whit a smile. "Ukitake taicho always said you liked human clothes so I decided to get something from there."

"Thank you I really like it" Kyoraku said whit a smile.

He then turned to Nanao who was staring wide eyed at two tickets that she held up. "What did you get Nanao Chan?"

"A trip" she said not trusting her voice. "A trip on a cruise in the human world."

She looked down to Unohana who still looked red eyed after opening her own gift. "Arigato Unohana taicho" she said Unohana looking up smiling.

"You need some rest" Unohana said smiling. "And there are two tickets, feel free to bring a friend."

Nanao nodded. "I will."

Hisagi looked curious on his envelope opening it carefully to not ruin whatever lay inside. He blinked at the paper inside, giving him an hour at the local tattoo shop. He turned towards where Rukia sat. She smiled at him when she saw the face.

"I got Renji drunk; he said you wanted to get a tattoo of the 9th squad logo on your back, you just never got the time, so I got an appointment for you."

Hisagi smiled. "Thank you Kuchiki fuku taicho, that was very considerate of you."

Rukia smiled Hisagi pocketing the envelope whit his appointment into his shihakusho. Sentaro smiled too as he opened his own gift, a small wind chime, the top having a golden sun, and hanging under it a bunch of hollow wooden pipes that made a small sound when something hit them.

"Thank you Komamura taicho" he said.

Komamura smiled. "I heard you collected sun figurines and saw that in a shop window. I figured it was as good as any other gift I could find."

Before Sentaro could reply Hitsugaya's voice boomed over everyone else.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID YOU GET THESE?"

Omaeda smiled at Hitsugaya's outburst. "My family is rich taicho, I just pulled some strings."

Hitsugaya just goggled at the two tickets in his hands. "Front row seats for next weeks winter fireworks Omaeda this is madness."

Soi blinked. "The winter fireworks? The one that usually are sod out a year before it's even decided when and where will be."

"That is the one" Omaeda said smiling. "Hinamori and Matsumoto said Hitsugaya taicho enjoyed watching the fireworks from his division's roof. Well not this year."

Matsumoto smiled from her place looking at her taicho all flustered before turning back to her own task, opening this damn strange present. Under all the paper there had been a box whit tape around it, well she intended to get this thing open. She smiled as she finally broke the tape whit her nail opening the long box turning it on the head catching what came out. She goggled as she drew it out understanding what it was.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

Ichigo smiled. "A new sheath for Haineko. The one she has now looks worn out. I paid a girl from the 10th to get the measurements and went down to the old man who runs the weapons store up at the northern wall."

Matsumoto looked at the design. The sheath was the same red hue as she now had for Haineko, but this one had been gold painted. At the bottom of the sheath it where a flowery design whit loads of swirly vines. About 1 third up on the blade the flower disappeared into tiny golden spots symbolising ash, and at the very top of the sheath the ash formed into a spotty cat.

"Also" Ichigo said making Matsumoto look up. "The man polished it so it will last for at least 100 years."

Matsumoto smiled looking down on the sheath again and then started to sniff and suddenly Ichigo was being forced into the well endowed embrace of Matsumoto.

"T-t-t-thank *sniff* you *sniff* It's so kind of *sniff* you."

"It's ok" Ichigo said. "Now can you let me breathe?"

Kenpachi simply shaked his head at the display, women, they where so emotional. He looked at his own present and opened it not really interested. Iba wasn't so stupid that he gave him something sissy at least. He looked at the gift lifting an eyebrow at the gift… A book? He looked at the title and then smiled. How to talk to your Zanpakuto, manifestation whit inn 10 years or your money back. He smiled. Iba wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"KEN CHAN, KEN CHAN, LOOK KEN CHAN."

He sighed looking up as Yachiru collided whit his stomach. "What?"

"LOOK WHAT 69 FACE CHAN GAVE ME."

She held up a small plush lion, making Kenpachi sigh.

"Don't you have a million of those plushies at home?"

"But this is a lion, I don't have any lions."

Kenpachi shaked his head looking over at Hisagi who smiled gently.

"Blame Ikkaku and Yumichka, I asked them what I should get her."

Kenpachi grunted Yachiru running over to Unohana showing off her lion, Unohana gently patting her on the shoulder being her friendly motherly self. Nemu smiled at the display, Yachiru was always so fun to be around.

She looked over to her own parcel opening it carefully her eyes wide as she saw what lay in it. She stood and held out the silky cloth that she had gotten letting it fall making everyone who sat around her whistle low.

It was a silk robe, in scarlet red whit gold around the edges and the arms, the gold spreading like a flame up on both arms and back. Low at the neck there was a golden clasp to close the robe.

"Sasakibe… how… when…how… T-t-t-thank you."

Sasakibe smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"How much did this cost you?"

"You do not want to know."

Sasakibe winched as Yamamoto spoke up sounding a bit annoyed that it was a clothing item he had gone to ask for money to buy.

Nemu laughed but donned the robe over her haori closing it in front doing a small pirouette asking the others present what they thought. Aikon smiled; glad to see how much Nemu had grown after her father had bit the dust. No one really mourned for the loss… except Nemu of course.

He sighed and opened his own present smiling as he saw what he had gotten. "Thank you Hitsugaya taicho" he called making Hitsugaya smile and nod.

Aikon looked down to the book in his hands. It was a book on human science, something that he had always loved studying. The living people where so much more different than the shinigami where.

Ukitake smiled in his seat, the warmth of the fireplace making this very cosy. He opened his own gift smiling as he had gotten a book from a series he liked to read.

"Arigato Isane" he called making Isane turn to face him a small smile on her face.

"Well I knew you read those stories and I figured it would be nice to have something to read on now on these cold days."

Ukitake smiled turning to Kiyone who where gaping. And as he looked into her hand he could do nothing but sympathise for his fuku taicho. Kiyone had always collected moons. And now that Byakuya had to get her something… well if the expensive looking crystal moon in her hands where anything to judge about, Kiyone was happy.

"Byakuya I think you have turned my fuku taicho into a mute."

Byakuya huffed. "I don't think we are that lucky" he replied to wich Sentaro started to laugh and Kiyone got out of her trance glaring at him.

It went a few hours to wich thank you's and comparing gifts Yamamoto called the meeting to an end as everyone had to get up in the morning.

A few weeks later everyone had gone into their own pace again, tickets being used, figurines placed into special places and new things tried out.

And one year later when Yamamoto declared another Secret Santa project, no one could do anything else than groan thinking to them selves, here we go again.

End


End file.
